


Sweet Times

by Donymikey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cotton Candy (Food), Ferris Wheels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donymikey/pseuds/Donymikey
Summary: Kenma and Hinata go to an amusement park and make sweet memories
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bonk Secret Santa





	Sweet Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenmabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmabee/gifts).



As Kenma and Hinata got out the cab they were stunned. The amusement park was huge and so pretty at night. 

“Wow, look at that huge Ferris wheel,” Kenma looked at stunned.

Hinata started to speak but he got no response. He looked over at Kenma and saw him staring in to space. He waved his hand up and down infront on Kenma’s face to make sure he was alright.

“ Hm,” Kenma looked at Hinata confused.

“ Just checking to make sure you were okay. You were starring into space.”

“Ohh,” Kenma rubbed the back of his neck,” Sorry I was just imagining us on the Ferris wheel.”

“ Why imagine it when we can go do it now!!”

Hinata grabbed Kenma by the hand and they walked through the park looking for the ride. Before they could make it to the ride Kenma saw a game he liked and they stopped. 

“ I bet I can beat you,” Hinata exclaimed!

“How much do you want to bet?”

“ Its not money but whoever loses owes the other funnel cake!”

“Deal, but you sure you want to do this?”

“ Yess!”

Kenma and Hinata payed and got their rings for the ring toss. 

“ You first Hinata.”

Hinata grabbed a ring from his other hand and looked at the bottles. He prepared to toss one and when he did it the ring hit the bottle and feel. This annoyed him a bit so he tried to concentrate more and still missed the bottle. For his last one he gave up and did a weak toss that actually landed on the bottle.

“ WOOOOOO, Beat that Kenma!!”

Kenma chuckled and went up to stand. He grabbed his ring and with a pretty much perfect flick of the wrist his ring landed on the bottle. 

“ Kenma that’s just luck!”

Kenma smirked and repeated what he did once more and landed his ring.

“You sound think it’s luck?”

Hinata mumbled and Kenma went back to working on his last ring. 

Kenma twirled the ring through his fingers thinking and after a minute he decided to give the ring to Hinata.

Hinata looked at Kenma confused,” Why me?.”

“I’ve already won our bet so why not.”

Hinata took the ring and concentrated. He looked at the bottle and chucked the ring, but the ring took a course of its own and flew into another booth. Hinata apologizes and they walked off once more looking for the Ferris wheel and now funnel cake.

While looking around they found the funnel cake stand and headed over. “ What size do you want Kenma?” “ I’m fine, I don’t want one.” “ But isn’t the whole point of the bet for me to buy you one?” “ I guess but take this as a freebie” Hinata smiled and ordered the funnel cake and made sure to get extra powder on top. Once he got the food he started eating while meeting back up with Kenma. “This is good,” he said with a mouth full of food. “ Eat first talk later.” Hinata nodded his head and continued to eat till he finished it all. “ So how was it?” “ It was soooo good. You should have tried a piece.” “ I didn’t want to disturb you and love.” They both giggled and started off on their journey once more to look for the Ferris wheel. After a few minutes Hinata stopped and looked at the cotton candy in a persons hand. Hinata looked around and found the stand.

“KENMA LETS GO GET COTTON CANDY!!”

Hinata jumped up and down while pointing at the stand.

“ Sure but let’s make it quick I see the line for the fairest wheel and it’s short and I don’t want it to get to long.”

Hinata smiled and grabbed Kenma’s hand and they jogged over to the stand and waited in line.

“ So what type do you want?”

“Hmmm.. there’s strawberry, blue raspberry, and orange. I can’t decide but are you going to get anything?”

“No, it’s too sweet for me plus we just had a funnel cake.”

“Ohhh yeah I forgot about that!”

“ I’m supprised you still have room for more.”

“I-“

“ Hi, would flavor of cotton candy would you like,” the worker asked.

“Ummm....”

“ All three please,” Kenma grabbed his wallet and started to pay.

“ Kenma you don’t have to I can decide.”

“It’s fine Hinata, I got this”

Kenma pays and they step to the side waiting for the cotton candy.

“ I can’t believe you bought all of that!”

“ You wanted it so I got it for you.”

Kenma smiled, grabbed the cotton candies, and handed two to Hinata. 

Hinata took a bite out of the orange one and another bite and another until it was all gone.

“Was it good,” Kenma giggled.

“ It was DEEEEE-LICIOUS !!”

Kenma laughs and takes a bite out of the strawberry one that he was holding.

“ Hey! I thought you said you didn’t want one?”

“ I wanted to see what the hype was about.”

They walked over too a picnic table and continued to eat the cotten candy.

“ This is so good,” Hinata says with a mouth full of cotten candy.

Kenma laughs and finishes the strawberry one.

“ Mr. I wasn’t hungry ate the whole thing,” Hinata laughs while finishing his last one.

“ Ha ha, but your teeth are blue now!”

“ It makes me look cool!”

Kenma giggled and got up out of his seat.

“ Let’s go to the Ferris wheel now!”

Hinata threw their stuff away and they both walked to it and just in time.

“ Wow look behind us”

Kenma turned and saw a huge line forming behind them.

“ I’m happy we made it in time”

“Me too Kenma and look it’s almost out turn!”

Hinata and Kenma chatted till it was their turn in line. Kenma let Hinata get on first then he followed behind. They sat next to each other and Hinata pressed his face on the window.

“What are you doing?”

“ Looking at the view.”

Kenma laughed,” You know we are still on the ground right?”

Hinata looked over at Kenma and blushed. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

Kenma smiled and slid his hand on top of Hinata’s hand and lightly held it. Hinata moved his hand to fully hold Kenma’s just as they started moving.

“ WOW IT LOOKS SO COOL!”

Hinata looked out the window and saw the purple, red, and blue lights sparkling under them. Then when he looked up he saw the stars shining brighter than he had ever imagined.

“ Thank you for bringing me here today Kenma.”

“Your welcome.”

Kenma lightly cupped the side of Hinata’s face and kissed him softly. Hinata turned as red as his cotton candy and returned the kiss and hoping this amazing day would never end.


End file.
